Finding of the Golden Witch
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Battler finally escaped the loop of October 4 and 5 of the year 1986. But even after that, he still does not have the answers he seeks. Did he truly won over the golden witch or was there a deeper meaning to his survival? contains major spoiler to ep 5.
1. The Head of Ushiromiya

Chapter 1: The Head of Ushiromiya

Disclaimer: (blue text) There is a possibility that sigyn-chi owns Umineko no naku koro ni!

(red text) No. She doesn't.

Pairing: eventually Battler x Beato with Battler x everyone and Ange x Juza

Warning: Spoilers to Episode 1-5 of the sound novel, especially if you do not know the identity of the new Game master after episode 5.

Author's Note: After reading episodes 1 to 4 of the sound novel and reading about episode 5, this idea kept me all night. Hahahaha. Anyway. More on fantasy than mystery (since I suck at mystery) so hope you like it and I didn't make the characters too out of character… especially Battler.

Chapter 1: The Head of Ushiromiya

"… _Although police has yet to announce what had happened during the typhoon on October 4 to October 5 in Rokkenjima… would be considered a tragic accident, an informant has commented that there is a heavy chance of foul play. Other than Ushiromiya Ange, only daughter of the second son of Ushiromiya Kinzo, Ushiromiya Rudolf, and his second wife, Ushiromiya Kyrie, it has been confirmed that one member of the Ushiromiya family lives. Ushiromiya Battler, only son of Ushiromiya Rudolf, was found in a hidden manor… Witnesses have stated that Ushiromiya Battler was still in critical condition, sustaining various cuts and wounds and has yet to regain consciousness…" _

- excerpt taken from Tokyo Daily Paper, October 7, 1986: The Rokkenjima Tragedy

"… _occurred during October 4 to October 5 is now officially an accident. There are not enough evidences to support foul play… Ushiromiya Battler is now in a stable condition but has yet to regain consciousness…"_

- excerpt taken from Tokyo Daily Paper, October 8, 1986: Official Statement of the Rokkenjima Tragedy

"… _From the will left by Ushiromiya Kinzo, Ushiromiya Battler is now the head of the Ushiromiya Family… As of the moment, as Ushiromiya Battler has yet to regain consciousness, Okonogi Tetsuro, trusted friend of the late Ushiromiya Rudolf and the late Ushiromiya Hideyoshi, has been trusted to lead the board as the acting leader of all Ushiromiya assets in accordance to the will left behind by Ushiromiya Kinzo… Doctors overseeing the condition of the new head stated that the possibility that Ushiromiya Battler will wake up is very slim…"_

- excerpt taken from Tokyo Daily Paper, October 10, 1986: The New Head of the Ushiromiya Family

"_Throughout the globe, various theories have been expressed in different forms of media about what happened in Rokkenjima 2 years ago in October 4 and 5… A famous theory is that the true mistress of Rokkenjima, the Golden Witch Beatrice, has taken the soul of Ushiromiya Battler…"_

- excerpt taken the show: "Japan's Most Unforgettable Events" aired in December 17, 1988

June 19, 1990, Hospital…

"Good morning, Onii-chan." A young girl with vivid red hair approached the bed. On the bed was a young man with the same vivid red hair. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Sitting on the chair next to the bed, the young girl opened her school bag and took out a single piece of paper. Showing it to the sleeping man, the girl smiled as she said, "Look, Onii-chan! I got a perfect 100 in our quiz."

The young girl giggled, "Sensei praised me… but…"

She placed the paper back inside her bag and set it on the floor. Taking the man's hand with both of hers, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on top of the man's hand, "I knew he was just trying to be nice to me. You know what they say behind my back, Onii-chan?"

"Poor Ange, she lost her parents and relatives. Her only Onii-chan may never wake up. But…" She opened her eyes and stared at the sleeping man, "I know Onii-chan will wake up. Onii-chan will not leave Ange, right?"

"Onii-chan…" Ange whispered as if the man would reply any second. After a few minutes of silence, Ange let go of her brother's hand gently and smiled bitterly. Trying to feign cheerfulness, Ange took a book from her bag, "Nee, Onii-chan. I started reading Maria onee-chan's diary… well… it's more like a book of spells actually. And… there's this passage about the golden witch, Beatrice-"

Ange stopped and stared at her brother. Did she… just see him flinch?

"Onii-chan?" Ange asked, placing the book on the bed as she grabbed her brother's hand once more. Ange gasped as his hand, which had always been unresponsive, suddenly squeezed her hand. Unable to stop herself, Ange began to call out, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Please wake up!"

Ange's shouting called the attention of the nurses and the guards outside. Among the guards, Ange's loyal guard and trusted friend, Amakuza Juza, gently placed a hand on Ange's shoulder, "Ange-san… that's not goi-"

"No!" Ange shouted, "Onii-chan! Please wake up! Please!"

"Ange… Ange… Ange is waiting!"

At that scream, her brother's eyes fluttered open and closed once more. Even Juza couldn't hide his surprise. Ange's brother's eyes slowly opened again and he stared at Ange. Ange's face brightened and Juza looked at one of the surprised nurses and ordered, "Get a doctor!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The nurse hurried away, shouting for a doctor.

Ange's brother's mouth whispered hoarsely. Juza and Ange were the only people to hear it but the first words that came to the newly awakened man's lips were…

"Where's… Beato…?"

September 28, 1990, Okonogi's Office…

"I am against this, Battler-kun." Okonogi said, staring intently at the young man sitting across him. Battler sipped his coffee nonchalantly.

"I have to see it, Okonogi-san. I have to…" Battler sighed, "… Pay my respect…"

"Do you know some of the weirdest theories they say about that incident, Battler-kun?" Okonogi asked.

"Unless they're saying that I spent what may have been a hundred years trying to deny a witch by saying what happened in that island can be done in human hands in a world she calls purgatory with a demon butler who makes delicious tea and cookies and big ass nee-chans, no. I don't." Battler replied, grinning at the older man.

Okonogi frowned, "I haven't heard that insane theory before…"

"I'd be more surprised if you did." Battler replied.

Okonogi cleared his throat and said, "There's this crazy theory going on that you sold your soul to the golden witch in exchange for the Ushiromiya wealth."

Battler rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, I sacrificed my entire family so that I can have the Ushiromiya wealth?"

"…"

Okonogi's silence already spoke a lot to Battler. Battler sighed and crossed his legs, "They think I killed them, don't they?"

"It's… one of the most pressing theories. But there are no evide-" Okonogi stopped immediately when Battler raised his hand in a stop motion.

"I sorta suspected it." Battler said, smiling bitterly, "Even at school, it's like I'm a plague or something."

"Battler-kun…"

Battler chuckled, "Doesn't really help that I'm four years older than everyone else."

Battler leaned back on the couch and looked at Okonogi seriously, "The old geezer's will was inside a bank right? Meaning that the will was created before the entire incident…"

Battler placed his hand by his lips, the golden ring glistering against the artificial light of the office, "Can I see that will, Okonogi-san?"

Okonogi grimaced, "It is well in your rights but-"

"I'm twenty-two years old. According to the law, I am already of legal age." Battler said, "And since I'm of legal age, that means that all that belongs to Ushiromiya belongs to me… just as the will says, correct?"

"…" Okonogi closed his eyes and replied, "… Yes…"

"That includes the old geezer's will." Battler concluded. After staring at the quiet Okonogi for a few minutes, Battler sighed in resignation and said, "Fine. If you don't want me to see it, answer my next question, Okonogi-san… You were present when the will was read. What exactly did it say concerning the next head?"

"The next head of Ushiromiya is the one who is wearing the ring." Okonogi repeated. Battler's eyes widened.

"But I-"

"We kept it from the public but when we found you…" Okonogi stared at Battler, "You were wearing the ring together with Ushiromiya Kinzo's cape. Even before the will was read, most of the people that are related to the Ushiromiya family especially the servants have already decided you were the next head. You… do not remember how the ring or the cape came into your possession?"

Battler remained silent, deep in thought. Okonogi managed to hear him mumble, "I… had the ring…?"

As if a sudden jolt passed through his brain, Battler cried out in pain and clutched in head. Okonogi rushed towards Battler, "Battler-kun?!"

Battler motioned Okonogi to stop, breathing heavily, "I'm… I'm alright…"

"… I will be frank with you, Battler-kun." Okonogi declared.

Battler smiled bitterly, "Finally… I have enough people sugarcoating everything. Tell me."

"There are many in our society that thinks you are a mass murderer." Okonogi stopped, as if waiting for Battler to vehemently deny the accusation. Battler continued to keep quiet but Okonogi saw the silent rage in his eyes. Deciding that it was alright to continue, Okonogi said, "In the entire world, a group of people calling themselves 'witch-hunters' have been fascinated with the mystery that surrounds Rokkenjima. Among them, there are those that believe that you have made a deal with the Golden Witch Beatrice. People are divided, thinking you as either a mass-murderer, an accomplice or, at worst, a madman who sold his soul to a witch. Only a few believe that you are innocent and a victim. That, of course, includes the majority of the people who are related to the Ushiromiya."

At those words, Okonogi hid his surprise as he saw Battler's expression turned to a more nostalgic look. Battler looked at Okonogi and asked, "What do you think, Okonogi-san? Do you believe that I'm a victim or a mass-murderer?"

"I believe that you know what tragedy happened in that two days that you were cut off from the outside world. I believe that the late head, Ushiromiya Kinzo, decided to make you the head and gave you the ring and cape as proof. The hidden manor, as I've heard, is only known to a few servants and the head itself. The highest possibility is that Kinzo-san ordered you to stay in the hidden manor or you were given the location of the hidden manor. Either way, you most probably received the location of the hidden manor from Kinzo. Your appearance when you were found, wounded, beaten, and on the verge of death, would suggest that you were attacked. This leads me to believe that…" Okonogi closed his eyes, "…someone or a group of people attacked you and the rest of your family."

Battler listened to Okonogi's theory and retorted, "Or I could have attacked my family and they might have fought back."

"As pressing as that allegation is, when you were found, your clothes were colored in blood. In your own blood…" Okonogi stressed the last phrase, "Taking into account the amount of blood the police saw in the main mansion and the guest house, it is quite impossible that you would leave the scene of the crime without even just a speck on your clothes. That's one of the main reasons why the police cannot arrest you during the time you woke up. There were many evidences that supports that you were not the criminal. It was as if the entire island was telling us that you were innocent. You having no blood other than your own on you led the police to conclude that you were attacked first, possibly along your way to the hidden manor."

"Was there any evidence of another person other than the Ushiromiya family and the servants on duty during those… days…?" Battler asked, closing his eyes.

"There was no evidence to deny or to proof that."

"A devil's proof… huh…" Battler commented softly, smiling ironically.

"A devil's proof?"

Battler shrugged, "Nothing. Just mumbling."

"So… there was no proof of there being a girl named 'Furudo Erika'?" Battler asked.

"Furudo… Erika?" Okonogi shook his head, "No. There is no proof that there was a girl by that name. Battler-kun…"

Okonogi stared at Battler intently, "Was there another person on that island on the day of your family conference?"

"There-"

"_I will defeat you, Ushiromiya Battler! No. Endless So-"_

Battler gasped and clutched his head as he felt another jolt of immeasurable pain, swearing to split in brain apart. Okonogi rushed to his side, "Battler-kun!"

Battler began breathing heavily once more, "I… Something in my head… hurts…"

"That's what I wish to convey to you, Battler-kun." Okonogi continued to where he left off as he held a glass of water to Battler, "I believe, along with the doctors who oversaw your recovery and some specialists in the field, that you were so traumatized by what happened during your stay in the island that you are subconsciously refusing to remember it."

Battler stared at the glass of water Okonogi placed on his hands. Quietly, Battler asked, "… That's why I must go…"

Okonogi grimaced, "Battler-kun, please listen to me. If trying to remember causes you such pain, what do you think going to that island will do to you?"

Battler stared at Okonogi and said, "There are too many unanswered questions. Even Ange thinks we should go to Rokkenjima. To see… our family…"

"Battler-kun…"

"Hey." Battler cockily smiled, "I'm not planning to die. And I won't let Ange die. We're going to that island to see and talk to our family one last time."

"Truth be told, we were going with or without your blessing." Battler confessed, "But you've been taking care of all of the Ushiromiya assets ever since that day and Ange and I believe that you're our ally. That's why… we want your blessing."

"Battler-kun…"

"I'll make a deal to you." Battler leaned back on his chair, an air of confidence and authority present around him all of a sudden, "If you agree to our selfishness even just this once, I will definitely show you the power of the Ushiromiya blood."

"The power of the Ushiromiya blood…" Okonogi repeated then chuckled, "I am quite surprised, Battler-kun."

"Hm?"

"This is coming from the boy who once threw away the Ushiromiya name." Okonogi reminded Battler and asked seriously, "A lot of people, even those close to you, plan your downfall, Battler-kun. Those who think you are not qualified to become the head of the Ushiromiya family… With that in mind, can you honestly tell me that you can show them, no, you can show the entire world, that you are worthy to become the head of the Ushiromiya family?"

Battler stared at Okonogi seriously and replied, "No."

Battler closed his eyes and cut whatever Okonogi was about to say and said, "But I'm willing to bet on it. The higher the risk, the greater the reward… If I fail then they're correct. If I succeed then…"

Battler opened his eyes and declared, "I am worthy of being called the head of the Ushiromiya family."

"… _the current head of the Ushiromiya family, Ushiromiya Battler, together with his younger half-sister and only remaining relative, Ushiromiya Ange, will once more visit the Rokkenjima island on October 4… reports state that the head was persistent on making the trip… media coverage is forbidden in the island…"_

- excerpt from Tokyo Daily News, October 1, 1990: A Visit to The Witch's Island

October 4, 1990, Harbor

Juza frowned as he saw the magnitude of reporters waiting by the harbor. It was still too early in the morning and the sun was still nowhere to be found but those reporters, like vultures waiting for their prey to die, were all there, all ready to devour them once they come in view. Juza turned back to face Battler and Ange, "I don't know, boss. This seems tough, even for us."

Battler smirked at Juza and taunted, "Oh? Is our great bodyguard finally at his limits?"

Ange giggled but reprehended her brother, "Onii-chan! Don't bully Juza."

"So, boss. Any reckless plan we should know about… again?" Juza asked instead. If there was one thing that Juza hates, it was boredom. And the two Ushiromiya, especially the head, were just a bundle of anti-boredom. That was one of the main reasons why Juza agreed to being employed as the two's main bodyguard. Although… he was more of Ange's bodyguard than the head…

"That's our boat to Beato's island. Just wait and see…" Battler replied, grinning at them. Juza looked at Ange, silently questioning her.

"Onii-chan calls the golden witch, Beato." Ange told him, although she doesn't really understand why.

Juza raised an eyebrow and asked Battler jokingly, "You and the witch are on friendly terms?"

"If you consider trying to kill each other and trying to rip each other's brains out using insane logic friendly, then Beato and I are way past friendly." Battler offhandedly commented, staring at an empty lot on the right of the vultu- reporters.

Sensing the confused looks of Ange and Juza, Battler grinned at them. Ange pouted and said, "Mou. Onii-chan's speaking in riddles again."

Juza was a bit dubious in thinking that Battler was speaking in riddles. Among those that converse with Battler, they think of his comments about the witch as either riddles that hides the truth, jokes to hide the pain, or simple madness but Juza, being with Battler for a while now, noticed that his words were usually laced with nostalgia and sadness every time he talks about the witch. But before he could press the question, they heard the screeching of the reporters.

"There he is!"

"Ushiromiya-san!!! A word, please!!!"

All of the reporters hurried in chasing a man with red hair who had appeared by the empty lot. Once the reporters were in a good distance away from them, Battler grabbed Ange's hand and ran. Ange grabbed Juza's hand and the three of them hastily rushed towards the boat. One of reporters noticed them and began running towards them, followed by the other reporters. Kawabata, the captain of the boat Battler had arranged, had been briefed on Battler's plan the night before. Once Juza had stepped on the boat, Kawabata wasted no time and the boat began to move away from the harbor.

"Ushiromiya-san!!!" The first reporter to see them shouted, "A word!!!"

The three passengers grinned and Battler shouted in English in a gleeful and amused manner, "Bye!"

The three laughed at Battler's reply and continued to stare at the flocking reporters, accompanied by flashes from their cameras. Ange giggled and Juza sighed, "Damn, boss. That was… expected… but still…"

"Doesn't matter if you expected it or not, there's always the difference of theory and practice…" Battler said, stretching.

"Onii-chan really has a knack for those sayings." Ange commented, giggling as she hugged her backpack, "Ne, Onii-chan-"

Ange's and Juza's eyes widened as Battler began to pale. Fearing for her brother's safety, Ange placed a hand on Battler's shoulder. Battler's knuckles were almost white as he gripped the railings tightly, "O… Onii-chan?"

"FALL!!!" Battler shouted, causing Ange to back away from her brother. The boat rocked against the wave and Ange lost her balance. Juza caught her in time as Battler continued to shout, "I'm going to FALL!!! AHH!!! FAIL!!!"

A heartily laugh caught Ange and Juza's attention. They left Battler and went to the captain, who was amused and laughing. Kawabata smiled at them, "Good to see Battler-sama is still the same as always."

"Well… I should have expected that reaction after the whole 'The AIRPLANE'S GONNA FALL!!!' stunt he pulled a day ago." Juza said, mimicking Battler's panicked voice. Ange giggled.

"Onii-chan's really bad at these things."

"He was fine in the car." Juza countered then noticed the bouquets of flowers next to him.

Seeing the bouquets as well, Ange took one and smiled, "He got the flowers I told him."

"Ah, yes. A man came, before the reporters gathered by the harbor, saying that he was ordered to leave those bouquets in here." Kawabata said, smiling sadly at them. Juza blinked.

"There are three of them…" Juza faced Ange, "Am I suppose to give one too?"

Ange shook her head, "If Juza wants to pay his respect then Juza can pay his respect together with Ange."

"Of course, milady." Juza said, bowing at Ange. After Ange giggled, Juza asked, "Then why are there three?"

Ange shrugged, not knowing the answer. The captain looked at the bouquets and said, "Maybe one's for the witch. You know… to appease her and keep you guys from harm."

"Ah. I wouldn't put it past the boss to give the witch flowers. My bets on that bouquet of red roses." Juza commented. Away from them, they can still hear Battler shouting 'FALL! FALL!!!' which made Juza and Ange sigh. Kawabata faced them.

"Should I lower the speed?"

"Nah." Juza shook his head, "For a big man like boss, he should get over this thing as fast as he can."

"Full speed ahead!" Ange commanded, pointing at the direction they were going. The captain laughed heartily.

"Ay, ay, sir!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!" Battler shouted as he felt the boat increased its speed.

"FALL! FALL!!! I'm gonna FALLLLL!!!" Battler screamed as loud as he can. After screaming up to the heavens, Battler continued to stare ahead. The silhouette of the island was like a small black dot but the very fabric of Battler's body knows…

Rokkenjima was near…

Ange and Juza went towards Battler when they noticed that he had stopped screaming. Fearing that they may have broke Battler by accident; they cautiously approached Battler and were surprised when Battler quietly asked, "Can you hear them?"

Ange and Juza stopped and listened. Ange smiled and nodded, "The seagulls… they're crying again…"

Battler leaned on the railings, "All of you said it took me four years to wake up but for me…"

Battler closed his eyes and sighed, "It felt like a hundred years have passed since I last heard the seagulls."

"Onii-chan…" Ange whispered. Battler smiled at Ange and caressed her head. Ange hugged Battler tightly, "Onii-chan isn't going anywhere without Ange, okay?"

Battler's eyes softened, "Can't promise that, Ange. There's… There's a place I have to go to… alone."

"Onii-chan-"

"But I promise." Battler softly promised, "I promise I will always return to Ange's side. I will never let you be alone again… ever…"

Ange giggled softly, "Mou, Onii-chan. I never felt lonely."

Juza noticed Battler's eyes looked like they were saddened and pained by Ange's reply but Battler smiled and chuckled, patting Ange's head softly, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Juza's with you ever since, huh?"

"Ever since they read the late Ushiromiya Kinzo's will." Juza remembered, leaning on the railings. The shore was coming on view now and the boat began to slow down. Battler turned his attention back to the island.

Once the boat stopped, the captain told them, "A lot of things were destroyed during the typhoon. From here on, you guys will have to walk on the sand. We're lucky the tides on our side or your shoes would have been wet."

"Thanks, Kawabata-san." Battler thanked the kind captain, jumping off the boat. Battler turned around and grabbed Ange as she jumped, gently setting her to the sands. Juza offered the bouquets first and Battler took them, giving one to Ange. Juza jumped off the boat as well, stretching. Battler turned towards the captain once more, "We'll be as quick as possible."

The captain shook his head and said, "Four years ago, I failed to finish the job Kinzo-san gave me. This time, I want to finish the job you gave me, Battler-sama. Take your time. I will be here, waiting for all of you."

Battler chuckled, "You call our old geezer Kinzo-san but you call me Battler-sama? I feel sorta weird…"

The captain laughed merrily and replied, "Sorry. Have been used to it… a lot of people knows the Ushiromiya family in our town. After what happened… well… it's a thing of legend."

"I see. I forgot about that." Battler commented and shook his head, "We'll see you in a bit, Kawabata-san!"

"Yes sir!"

The three began to walk towards the path. As they walked, Juza's curiosity got the best of him and asked, "What legend did the captain mean, boss?"

"Hm? Oh, that." Battler nodded to himself, "Remember the golden witch is suppose to be the real mistress of this island?"

"Yeah." Juza replied, nodding.

"It's more like town folklore anyway but people in the town think that what happened here is the curse of the witch." Battler said nonchalantly, as if he did not believe it himself, "Being the sole survivor, some people believe that I was chosen by the witch. Spared because of one reason or another…"

"Ah. Hence the '-sama'. Makes sense, I guess." Juza commented, "If witch-sama is really a powerful witch, then boss should also be powerful since witch-sama spared him."

Battler laughed but kept silent. Soon enough, they saw the main mansion. Battler frowned when he saw the rose garden. What had been a majestic sight was now reduced to ruins; dried plants, overgrown weeds, fallen petals… it was a painful sight to behold after seeing the rose garden of 1986 for more than a hundred years. Juza gently took Ange's hand as they walked as there were some branches lying here and there.

They stopped at the front doors. A part of Battler was even waiting for Genji or one of the servants to open the door and greet them. But he knew that it would never happen. Battler closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. There was that stench…

Even after four years, there was still that stench…

Battler turned towards Ange and asked gently, "Can you wait here with Juza, Ange?"

"But-"

"I think Kyrie-sa- no… I think mom and dad would want you to talk to them here." Battler said, crouching in front of Ange, "I'm sure George-aniki, Jessica and Maria would want the same too."

"Onii-chan's… going inside… right?" Ange asked, even if she already knew the answer to that question. Battler nodded.

"Yes. I… I have to go." Battler said with determined eyes.

"Ange… Ange and Juza will be waiting for Onii-chan here." Ange said, "So… Onii-chan has to come back, okay?"

Battler nodded and smiled at Ange, "Yeah. I promise."

Battler stood and patted Ange's head briefly. He took a glance at Juza and nodded. Juza bowed and said, "Take your time, boss."

Battler walked towards the front door and held the handles. Battler didn't even flinch when the door opened by itself, creaking loudly. Battler walked inside and the door closed gently behind him. Only the sound of his feet echoed across the entire mansion. Battler stopped in front of the giant portrait of the witch and said, "Hey, Beato. I'm…"

Battler closed his eyes, "I'm back."

Inside his head, Battler could hear the cackling of the witch as she ridicule Battler for coming back, teasing him for being a masochist. Battler laughed at his own imagination and said out loud, "I can't even deny it. God. Why did I come back?"

He already knew the answer to that question…

"Beato… I…" Battler closed his eyes, "I denied you, right?"

He walked towards the portrait, stopping within arm's length, staring at the face of the witch, Battler asked, "I won… right?"

"I won our game, right?" Battler asked, clenching his eyes tight, "Then why? Why? Why are they still gone!?"

Battler turned away and shouted, "Why was I the only one who GETS TO LIVE?!!"

"Hey, Beato!" Battler faced the portrait once more, "Why? Why?"

Battler fell on his knees, the two bouquets falling from his hands, "Why… do I feel so lost?"

"Beato…" Battler whispered the witch's name, "Tell me… did I… really win?"

"Did I… kill you?"

Battler turned around as he swore he saw a glimpse of light coming from the stairs. A lone golden butterfly fluttered away from him. Battler chased after the butterfly instinctively, calling out, "Beato!"

Battler followed the butterfly as it sets down by the handle of Kinzo's room. Battler laughed at his own stupidity. The butterfly he had thought to be a golden butterfly was just a yellow butterfly. But his laughter died down when the door to Kinzo's room opened slowly. The butterfly fluttered away, passing Battler. Battler stared at the door for a few minutes before walking inside, looking around. It was still the same room as it was four years ago. Battler walked inside and winced as he smelled that sickening sweet smell. Even after four years, it was like the entire island was still in the fourth of October. Battler saw the forgotten game of chess and smiled, commenting, "Just two more steps and you were about to be checkmated, old geezer."

Battler stopped when he noticed the same portrait of the witch, albeit smaller. Battler walked towards the portrait and mumbled, "Something feels wrong, Beato. Something… really feels wrong…"

"Uu… That's because Battler knows, uu, uu."

Battler turned around and his eyes widened as he saw his cousin, Maria, in a black outfit, holding a staff identical to EVA when she was a witch. Battler whispered, "M-Maria?"

"Uu, uu. Not Maria, Battler. MARIA." MARIA replied, smiling at Battler.

"Ho-H-How? I mean… What-… Oh." Battler laughed, "I see. I've lost it. I finally lost it."

"Don't deny me, Battler." MARIA said seriously before grinning childishly, "No. Battler can't deny MARIA. Battler cannot deny anything anymore."

"What?"

"Because Battler finally believes. Battler finally believes. In MARIA. In Beato. In…" MARIA's smile was so angelic Battler could not move, "… magic…"

Once the word was spoken, Battler laughed, "Me? I believe in magic?"

Battler's laughter echoed across the room. MARIA frowned but kept quiet as Battler said, "How can I believe in magic? I denied it! I denied the very existence of magic! I denied Beato. I… I…"

Battler fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes, "I… killed Beato…"

MARIA walked towards Battler and embraced him. To Battler, MARIA was warm, soft… like a normal living person. MARIA whispered, "Humans can't catch witches. Because witches cannot love, she cannot touch humans. But I'm holding you, right? And you held Beato as well."

_She lands in his arms like an angel that fell from the sky. She laughed and praised him. Holding her in his arms, he spun around as if dancing with her. _

"Beato… I held her…" Battler whispered as he remembered.

"You know why, right?" MARIA whispered once more.

"But I… killed her…" Battler whispered softly, "I knew… and yet… I killed her… even after knowing that I… I felt…"

MARIA let go of Battler and asked, "Uu, uu. Silly Battler. Do you really think so?"

"I…"

"Remember, Battler." MARIA softly ordered, caressing Battler's cheeks, "Remember who you are… no… who you became to be…"

_Two distinct voices laughing at him… women… a blond lady wearing a pink dress… an emotionless blue haired lady staring at him… pain all over his body… _

"I was killed… No…" Battler whispered, "We were killed… Me… and Beato…"

"Our last game… AHHH!!!" Battler screamed as pain shook his entire being, starting from his brain. He remembered the flurry of red swords that rained them both in their final game. An ambush…

But…

"Why… Why does it hurts so much to remember?!" Battler shouted. MARIA embraced him as if trying to comfort him.

"Battler… you're forgetting something else… something important…" MARIA whispered.

Battler's eyes widened as he remembered a young lady with hair tied to twin tails, wearing a pink and white dress.

"_With this! I have denied your very existence, Ushiromiya Battler! No!"_

"Endless… Sorcerer…" Battler whispered.

"_ENDLESS SORCERER USHIROMIYA BATTLER!!!"_

MARIA was taken back when the entire room was encased in a golden barrier. Battler whispered in gold, _"I became a sorcerer."_

MARIA nodded, "Yes. You became an Endless Sorcerer. And then…"

Battler winced once more, "I… Something's keeping me from remembering… Something…"

MARIA's face saddened as she realized, "They placed a spell on you. They… They don't want you to remember."

"Those two…" Battler said, knowing who MARIA was talking about, "That nee-chan with a tail and that pumpkin nee-chan. They did this to me, didn't they?"

MARIA nodded, "Yes."

Battler clenched his fists, "I didn't win. Beato and I… we never finished our fight because of them. Beato…"

Battler's eyes widened, "We both died… But then… why?"

MARIA gently caressed Battler's cheek, "The Sorcerer Battler died together with Beatrice. But the piece called Battler lives. No. Battler made sure that Battler lived and transported everything he had to that piece named Battler."

"It's like how a pawn was exchanged for a queen…" Battler commented, "That means…"

"Battler is Battler. Battler can become the Endless Sorcerer if he wants to." MARIA said.

"And I'm seeing you because of that. Because the Endless Sorcerer who believed in Beatrice, I'm subconsciously seeing you."

"Uu, uu." MARIA nodded, "Sorcerer Battler turned on all of Battler's switches. That's why Battler can see MARIA the witch."

"God, this is so messed up." Battler closed his eyes, "I remember bits and pieces but I don't remember why he did it."

"No… That's not true. Battler remembers. Battler does." MARIA said, staring intently at Battler.

Battler looked at Maria before closing his eyes, "I remember? I…"

"_Beato…"_

"_I'll be bored again. Oh well. See you in the next world."_

"_W-Wait, Bern! How about we play together for a while? Together with our new toy…"_

"They… They took Beato…"


	2. Two Years

Chapter 2: Two years

Disclaimer: No… I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni nano desu.

Pairing: eventually Battler x Beato with Battler x everyone and Ange x Juza

Warning: Spoilers to Episode 1-5 of the sound novel, especially if you do not know the identity of the new Game master after episode 5.

Chapter 2: Two years

**October 4, 1990, Rokkenjima**

Juza waited patiently by the front door of the mansion together with Ange. His boss had been inside for almost an hour but, although he knew that both he and Ange were worried about him, he also knew that he shouldn't enter. This was something that Battler had to do on his own. Ange was silent, her eyes closed and her hands together. Juza felt it was only natural that he pay his respect as well and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Juza realized that he really didn't have anything to say. It wasn't like he knew the people that lost their lives in this place. That's why Juza decided to ask permission from them instead. Ask their permission that he may be able to serve the remaining two Ushiromiya and protect them, especially the quiet girl next to him. Inwardly, Juza laughed cynically. This was the first time that he actually wanted to stay in a specific job. To him, all the jobs he had were just a passing thing. But… Juza knew…

The moment he shook the head's hand two years ago, Juza knew he won't be able to let go.

Inside the mansion, MARIA was soothing Battler by embracing him, caressing his back. Battler didn't move nor acknowledge MARIA's gestures and MARIA knew why. The entire study of Kinzo was now encased in a gold barrier. Even MARIA, the witch of origin, cannot escape the study as long as the barrier existed.

"Battler…" MARIA softly called out, embracing Battler tighter, "Battler, please wake up."

Battler, his eyes open but empty, refused to answer MARIA. MARIA frowned and nuzzled her head on Battler's neck as she whispered, "Battler… you have to wake up."

MARIA had been calling Battler for almost half an hour. When Battler had mumbled about Beato's fate, his entire body shook with incredible pain and he passed out with his eyes opened. MARIA began to fear for Battler's safety and had thought that by comforting Battler, he'll eventually wake up.

_When Maria hurt, all mama had to do was hold Maria… then Maria will cheer up…_

MARIA closed her eyes and whispered, "Is MARIA not enough to cheer Battler up?"

MARIA shook her head and tightened her embrace, whispering, "Battler… please wake up. Battler… Battler-"

MARIA stopped when she heard a voice calling her.

"_Maria-onee-chan…"_

MARIA recognized the voice and looked around, "Ange? Is that you, Ange?"

"_I found Maria-onee-chan's diary. It has a lot of magic to make people happy. Ange used to chant them everyday when Onii-chan was asleep." _Ange's voice told MARIA. That's when MARIA realized that she was hearing Ange's prayer. Although Ange was outside, her voice had reached MARIA. No… her entire prayer was resonating in the entire island, soothing the souls that still linger. MARIA closed her eyes and focused. MARIA called upon her inner world, the world that witches have so that they may call upon magic, and amplified the feelings Ange was putting in her prayer. MARIA placed her forehead on Battler's forehead, repeating Ange's prayer. Although MARIA was the one talking, her voice sounded exactly like Ange, _"But now that Onii-chan's awake, I want to use Maria-onee-chan's magic to make Onii-chan happy all the time. That's why Ange will work hard. Ange will work hard for Maria-onee-chan, for daddy, and for mommy. Ange will work hard so that Onii-chan won't be sad. Maria-onee-chan, please look after me… and Onii-chan…"_

"An… ge…" MARIA heard Battler whisper.

MARIA nodded and whispered, "Battler has to come back. Ange-chan is waiting."

Battler's eyes started to regain their light and MARIA continued, "Ange-chan isn't the only one waiting for you. MARIA is waiting too."

MARIA whispered softly her next words, "Beato… is also waiting for you."

"Please…" MARIA whispered, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to stop the tears from falling as she remembered the broken voice of her master, "Only Battler can save Beato. Beato… Beato's all alone…"

MARIA felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her closer. MARIA smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Battler's neck, nuzzling her cheek against Battler's cheek. MARIA whispered softly, "Welcome back, Battler."

Battler, having heard Ange and MARIA's voices from the depth of the darkness that tried to destroy his mind, closed his eyes and accepted MARIA's warmth, whispering back, "I'm back."

In that dark depth, he tried to remember what had happened but the pain was too much. Only bits and pieces, like fragments of a broken mirror, greeted him. And those fragments engraved themselves on him, forcing him to become lost in the darkness. That's when he heard Ange and MARIA's voices in a form of golden butterflies. Although he was no closer to the truth, Battler knew what he had to do. Or… at least… that's what he felt like he had to do.

"I… I have to find Beato." Battler whispered as he slowly pushed MARIA away as gentle as he could. MARIA nodded and smiled at him.

"Beato is waiting for you." MARIA said, staring at Battler. Battler chuckled and he got up, taking MARIA's hand to pull her up.

"But it's easier said than done." Battler commented, looking around the study. The golden barrier that once encased them was slowly dissolving. MARIA smiled at Battler.

"Battler can do it. MARIA knows." MARIA encouraged him, grasping his hands tightly, "Battler inherited the hundred experience of the Endless Sorcerer. That's why if Battler tries hard enough, I know Battler can call upon that magic once more."

Battler laughed and patted MARIA's head. MARIA pouted and asked, "Why is Battler laughing? Uu… uu…"

"I'm laughing… at what's happening…" Battler replied as he tried to stop laughing. He was trying to find and save the witch who killed his family time and time again. He was talking to his cousin who proclaims she's a witch when she's supposed to be already dead. And now… here they were talking about how he could regain the magic he desperately tried to deny.

Ah… The irony of life…

MARIA was still unsure of why Battler was laughing but smiled nonetheless, content that Battler was still Battler. After a few minutes, Battler finally calmed down and looked at the study once more. Eyeing the portrait, Battler asked MARIA, "Hey, MARIA."

"Uu?" MARIA looked at Battler questioningly.

"Beato… is in that world, isn't she?" Battler asked. MARIA's eyes saddened and she looked down, nodding softly.

"Beato can't talk, can't move, can't see… Those two witches are playing her… like a doll…" MARIA explained as she tried to stop the tears from falling, "MARIA heard Beato's plea but MARIA can't help Beato. MARIA isn't strong enough that's why… that's why… she said to look for you."

"She…" Battler repeated and turned towards MARIA, "Beato said?"

MARIA shook her head and replied softly, "A kind lady told MARIA that only Battler can save Beato."

"A… kind… lady…" Battler's eyes widened as he remembered the kind look of a lady wearing an elegant violet dress and a hat decorated by roses on one side, "Virgilia…"

MARIA gasped as Battler grabbed both of her shoulders and asked frantically, "You met Virgilia?! Where?! Can you contact her?!"

MARIA winced, "Battler… you're hurting MARIA… uu… uu…"

Battler's eyes widened and he pulled away from MARIA as fast as he could. He looked down in shame of what he had done, "I… I'm sorry…"

MARIA rubbed her shoulders before smiling at Battler, "Its okay. MARIA understands Battler didn't mean it."

MARIA approached Battler and patted Battler's head, "Sorry, Battler. MARIA doesn't know how to contact that nice lady. But…"

Battler looked back at MARIA as MARIA continued, "If Battler works really hard, he may be able to call her. MARIA can't because MARIA doesn't really know her but Battler would be able to since Battler knows her. But that kind of magic is very hard to do that's why Battler has to work really, really hard."

Battler closed his eyes and nodded, trying to understand what MARIA was saying. Truth be told, Battler wasn't really sure about anything. His memories were fragments and his time as a sorcerer was one of the vaguest memories of all. But if MARIA, a witch, tells him so then he had to believe her.

Believe her…

What makes him think that? Talking to a dead relative _and a witch _is what insane people do. Believing in witches and magic is something children or occultists do!

Wasn't he just going insane over the death of his family?

"Uu! Uu! Stop that, Battler!!!"

Battler was surprised at MARIA's sudden outburst and at her sudden embrace, burying her head on Battler's shoulder. Battler felt something wet his shoulder and he heard MARIA sniffing, "M-M-MARIA?"

"Don't deny me, Battler. Don't deny MARIA!" MARIA pleaded, tightening her grip, "Even if… Even if Battler can't deny any of us, it still hurts! So don't deny us! Please!"

Although he couldn't deny them… thinking about reasons to deny them still hurts them. Battler remembers Beato's pained look as others deny her during her comatose state. Battler closed his eyes and embraced MARIA once more, whispering, "I'm sorry, MARIA. I promise… I won't deny anything anymore. I'm sorry."

MARIA closed her eyes and let Battler sooth her. After a while, MARIA pulled away from him and smiled angelically, "Uu, uu. If Battler says that then MARIA will believe Battler. Uu, uu…"

Battler smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

Battler knelt in front of MARIA and asked, "MARIA, will you guide me?"

MARIA stared at Battler for a moment before smiling, "Of course! MARIA will do everything she can to help Battler and Beato!"

"Thank you." Battler whispered. He was surprised when MARIA's lips touched his forehead. MARIA pulled away and smiled at him.

"Call MARIA anytime you want to, Battler. MARIA… MARIA will definitely answer Battler's call." MARIA told him, her form becoming transparent as time pass by, "MARIA has to go now. Battler better makes sure to say goodbye to everyone, okay?"

Battler smiled and nodded, "I'll see you soon, MARIA."

"Uu! Promise!" MARIA said, smiling childishly at Battler as they intertwined their pinky fingers together. MARIA's form disappeared gently, leaving Battler alone in the study once more.

Looking at his hand, Battler clenched his hand as he stood. Looking back at the portrait of the witch, Battler silently made his declaration.

"I'll find you, Beato. No matter how long it takes. I'll find you…" Battler's eyes shone with determination as he pointed at Beato, "And I will finish my fight with you!"

**February 11, 1992**

Okonogi shivered against the harsh cold breeze as he walked the busy streets. Rushing towards a small café, Okonogi apologized quickly as he bumped to the person leaving the café. Not bothering to wait for that person's reply, Okonogi pulled the door open. The bell on the door jingled cheerfully and the waitress attending the counter greeted him as cheerful as the bell did. Okonogi entered the café and silently thanked God that humanity invented heaters.

Okonogi ordered coffee and smiled gratefully at the waitress. Once the waitress gave him his receipt and informed him that she shall personally bring his coffee to his table, Okonogi nodded his thanks and looked around the café.

The café was designed to mimic a soothing living room. It had a dark red carpet and a stack of magazines in one side of the entrance. The café was small, with only four sets of table in the middle. On one of them, a pair of businessmen were talking and laughing as they drank their coffee. Other than those sets of tables, there were also two large sofas on the opposing sides of the café. One sofa was right next to a bookcase, which had different types and genres of books, and a young woman reading the newspaper was currently sitting on one end. On the other hand, the other sofa was stationed right in front of the windows. Contrasting the business and serious look that the other patrons were suggesting, a young man was lazily lying down on the sofa as if he was resting on his own bed.

Okonogi sighed in resignation and walked towards the man, dumping the magazine he had been holding on the man's face. After not reacting for a few minutes, the man took the magazine off his head and looked at Okonogi, "Yo, Okonogi-san."

"Congratulations, Battler-kun." Okonogi said, pushing Battler's legs off the sofa. Battler sat and let Okonogi sit next to him. Okonogi informed him, "Page 14."

Battler closed his book and hid it inside his jacket. Once the book was safely tucked inside his jacket, Battler flipped through the pages and Okonogi nodded his thanks as the waitress approached them and placed his coffee on the table. The waitress looked at Battler and asked, "Shall I refill your cup, Ushiromiya-san?"

Battler nodded and said without looking at her, "Ah. Thanks, Saki-chan."

The waitress giggled and blushed before leaving with his cup. Okonogi frowned and stared at the waitress as he told Battler, "How many girls have gave you that look?"

"Hmmm… I lost count." Battler nonchalantly replied as his hand stopped at page 14. Battler grinned and said, "The golden sorcerer of the business world…"

Okonogi groaned as Battler laughed at the title. Okonogi reprehended Battler, "This is your fault, you know. People started calling you that after you smugly said to Juza-kun that he should start calling you 'golden sorcerer-sama'."

"Oh?" Battler laughed once more, "I was joking but still…"

Battler chuckled as he read the article about him, "As one of the most promising CEO, Ushiromiya Battler was known famously for his risky decisions which most of the time prove to be true."

"Ah, brings back the memories." Battler commented and asked Okonogi, "Remember the first time I told the board my plan on investing on that product?"

"Ah, yes. How can I forget?" Okonogi smiled as he continued, "It was the first time I saw that many adults drop their jaws."

Battler laughed and thanked the waitress as she brought his cup. The waitress blushed once more and hurriedly left. Battler sipped his coffee and continued to read the article, laughing and chuckling, "Oh man. This reporter is just a step away from calling me god."

Okonogi sighed and said, "Ah, yes. The god theory…"

After his visit in the island two years ago, Battler had begun to show promise to the entire world. Battler took on the mantle a day after his graduation and began investing on many forms of risky business. Although there were setbacks and failures, it was covered by the pay-offs of most of Battler's investments. Even the board could not deny the fact that Battler may be the next Kinzo- no… By studying the statistics and comparing them, Battler's current record was promising. Okonogi, and many of the board members and employees of the Ushiromiya, believe that Battler will even surpass Kinzo before he reached the age of thirty.

Thus… one of the theories, more like gibberish gossips, was that Battler was actually being patronized by a god or… Battler, after the tragedy, became god itself…

They were nonetheless useless gossips but it did not change the fact that Battler was just a few steps away from Kinzo's.

But… there was still one thing that makes Battler similar to Kinzo…

Okonogi cleared his throat to catch Battler's attention. Looking at Okonogi, Battler blinked and asked, "Yeah?"

"The books from the study in Rokkenjima will arrive by tonight. It was really hard to get the police clearance for them, you know?" Okonogi said as he took out a letter from inside his jacket.

"It took them six years to finally let us have Rokkenjima back." Battler said as he took the letter. Even after giving the official statement and letting those with authority in the Ushiromiya family to visit the island, it was still forbidden to take anything from the island. Battler had been insistent on having the island returned to the Ushiromiya and it took two years for the police and the government to comply with Battler's, and the Ushiromiya's in general, demand.

"As you ordered, the books will be shipped to your flat." Okonogi whispered the next words, "As well as the portrait in the study."

It was well known that the current head of Ushiromiya still holds some sort of fascination to the witch of Rokkenjima, causing people to start theories ranging from plausible like 'the head got his fascination from his grandfather and was one of the reasons why he was decided to be the next head' to romantically magical such as 'the head and the witch were in love that was why the head survived that tragedy' to down right creepy like 'the head is really Kinzo who took the body of the young Battler'.

But for whatever reason they may believe in, it was an unwritten rule to speak about topics concerning the witch in soft voices. The topic of the witch was well spread across the world and, although Battler rarely talks about the witch, people who dare talk about the witch in his presence should do so in reservation to not aggravate the head. But… that was the majority's view, thinking that Battler may find it offensive to speak about the witch rudely. Okonogi, and some of the servants such as Renon, have heard Battler talking about the witch to either Ange or Juza. Most of the time, it was in a joke-like and cynical manner but Okonogi noticed the longing look in his face.

If Okonogi was asked what he thought of Battler's fascination to the witch, he would have said that he believed that this _witch_ was actually a codename, maybe a pet-name, for a certain woman that really does exist, or did exist. Battler's attitude insists that this woman was something to him. Okonogi cannot answer if this woman was part of the tragedy or not. Although he kept it to himself as it sounded like one of those crazy theories that Battler was actually in loved with one of his cousins, most of them thinking it was Jessica, although there are some that, heaven forbid, think that he was attracted to Maria.

What made Okonogi believe that it may a pet name for a woman was Battler's question two years ago. If Okonogi's memories were not mistaken, he had asked for a girl named 'Furudo Erika'. Taking that into consideration, Okonogi thought that maybe this 'Furudo Erika' was the real name of that _witch_ or, if not, connected to the real identity of that _witch_. There was also the possibility that the woman's name was Beato as Battler has usually called the witch by that name. Maybe the name 'Beato' was really a code name as well or, like Kinzo's hobby, Beato was how one can read the kanji of a person's name.

During the time of Okonogi's silent musing, Battler had read the letter and handed it to him, "Okonogi-san, can you cancel all of my appointment after four?"

"What? Battler-kun-" Okonogi stopped as he read the letter, "This is…"

"It's a notice saying that I can collect my family's belongings." Battler explained as Okonogi read the letter, smiling softly, "I think I owe it to them to personally collect their belongings, also the servants. Of course, I plan of shipping Nanjo-sensei's, Kuma-oba-san's and Gohda-san's belongings to their families. But… Genji-san's, Shannon-chan's and Kanon's belongings… I'll probably keep them. I mean, I think… we're the only ones that can do it, you know? Outside Rokkenjima, I don't think those three even had anyone else."

Okonogi remained quiet as Battler stared off in space. Okonogi handed the letter back to Battler and asked softly, "Will you… Will you take Ange with you?"

Battler nodded and put the letter inside his jacket, using it as a bookmark for his book. With a soft voice, he said, "Yeah. You can say that… well… Ange was close to Maria and I think Maria would like Ange to receive her belongings."

"I see…" Okonogi nodded in understanding before grimacing as he remembered another reckless habit Battler had, "You'll only be taking Juza with you, aren't you?"

Battler chuckled and grinned at Okonogi, "We seem to have a soft spot for the guy."

"Battler-kun, I've been meaning to talk to you about this. As the head of Ushiromiya, it is quite reckless to only have one bodyguard!" Okonogi reprehended Battler, "And not just that. You actually ordered Juza to stay near Ange as much as possible! Do you have no interest in your own safety?"

Battler leaned back on the sofa and said quietly, "I've been making you worried, haven't I, Okonogi-san? Sorry…"

Okonogi quieted as he heard Battler apologize. Battler spoke solemnly, "It's… I guess… it's still a bit hard to trust others. I see people congratulating me and all but… I see the lies in their eyes, Okonogi-san. I see the hidden agenda they so desperately hide. I can count in my fingers how many people I can trust in this world."

"Battler-kun…" Okonogi could not press the conversation anymore. He knew that deep down; Battler was facing his own inner struggles. He wasn't Kinzo, he was kinder, more trusting but he had the Ushiromiya blood in him. That instinctive gut feeling can be considered a gift or a curse. Being hone as the head of Ushiromiya, Battler had to face the fact that the world was not as kind as he thought it was to be and was crueler than what he had expected. But that was why he needed to be protected.

Battler looked at Okonogi and knew that he still feared for his safety. Feeling that he owe it to Okonogi to at least give him some details, even if they were vague, Battler said, "Don't worry, Okonogi-san. I'm working on it. If things go as plan, your worries will probably be gone after a day or so."

"Working on it?" Okonogi repeated before sighing in resignation, "Well… there's nothing I can do about it then. When you decide to be secretive, you're like a time bomb. You're planning on surprising us again, aren't you?"

Battler chuckled, "Oh… maybe I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Knowing that Battler wasn't going to spill any more details than what he already said, Okonogi stood, staring at Battler as he said, "Well then… lunch break is over, boss. Let's go."

Battler groaned and finished his coffee in one gulp. Okonogi planned to do the same but stopped when he realized that his coffee had gone cold even before he had the chance to drink it. Battler stood and nodded to Okonogi. Both men walked out of the warm café, the waitress thanking them and informing them to come again, and walked out to the cold harsh world.

**Ange's School, 4:00**

Ange sighed as the bell finally rang; informing the entire school that school time is over for today. Most of the children began to gather their stuffs as their teacher, a middle aged woman with brown hair reminded them, "This paper is to be passed tomorrow! Remember! I'm not giving anyone any extension what so ever! Okay?"

"Yes, sensei!" The class chorused. Ange began to pack her stuff and closed her back when a few girls walked towards her.

"Ange-san, Mika-chan found this cute ice cream parlor just behind the park and we were planning on trying it. Maybe Ange-san would like to come with us?" One of the girls asked, smiling shyly at Ange.

Ange was known as a quiet intelligent girl. Being the only other remaining Ushiromiya, Ange was thought by most of the school as a fragile princess and a lot of them call her either as 'Ange-san' or 'Ushiromiya-san'. Some of the girls, especially the class representative, thought that they should befriend Ange while others were jealous of her. Ange, for her part, remained a quiet but kind girl, smiling at those that talk to her.

The girl that asked was the class rep and Ange liked her, even if she was just being nice because Ange looked lonely at class. Ange smiled and nodded, "Sure. Can Juza come too?"

Some of the girls behind the class rep giggled and blushed. Juza was well known in Ange's school as Ange's own _knight_… although Ange had said he was a bodyguard, Juza had jokingly told them he was more like Ange's knight to some of the girls while they were eating crepes one time. Since then, Juza had been known as Ange's knight, much to Ange's dismay. The class rep cleared her throat and smiled at Ange, "Of course, Amakuza-san can come."

Ange smiled and the girls began walking out of the class together. As they walked towards the school's main doors, some of the girls were complaining about the assignment their teacher gave them. It was an English composition about their most favorite story and they were tasked to writing it in their own words.

"Well, at least we can twist the story around as much as we want. What story are you planning on butchering, Mayu?"

"Ah! Hey! What makes you think I'm going to butcher it?!"

Ange laughed as the two smallest girls in their group began to bicker about their writing skills. The class rep laughed as well before asking Ange, "What about you, Ange-san? Do you have any story in mind?"

"Oh! I know! How about the story about the witch in Ange-san's island?"

"Ohhh… If Ange-san is going to write that, I'll read it! Ange-san, your Onii-chan is in love with the witch right?"

"What?! You have it all wrong. Ange-san's Onii-chan hates the witch!"

"Ehhhh…"

Ange smiled apologetically at them, "I don't think I can write about that. I mean, only Onii-chan can tell that story really…"

"Well, Ange-san can write the story the way she wants to." The class rep said, smiling at Ange, "Or maybe Ange-san is afraid her Onii-chan may get angry for writing the story?"

"It's not that-"

They reached the school gate and stopped. By the front of the school gate, a black car was parked. Ange's face brightened immediately as she saw the young man leaning on one of the doors of the car. Ange ran towards him, "Onii-chan!"

Battler laughed as he caught his sister and twirled her around. From the driver's sit, Juza greeted the girls that were with Ange with a cool "Yo."

"Amakuza-san!" The girls chorused, giggling. Some of the girls stared at Battler, as this was the first time they saw Ange's brother. Battler gently placed Ange down and patted her head.

"What's Onii-chan's doing here? Ah!" Ange frowned at Battler, "Onii-chan escaped again, didn't he?"

Juza laughed and commented, "See, boss? Even Ange-san thinks that you escaped."

Battler grimaced and mumbled, "Is it that hard to believe that they actually let me off?"

"Let you off?" Ange repeated. Battler looked at Ange seriously.

"I received a letter from the police saying we can finally get their belongings."

"R-R-Really?" Ange asked, grabbing Battler's shirt.

Battler nodded and said softly, "I want Ange to come with me. I think Maria would love it if Ange was the one to receive her things. Also Jessica and Shannon-chan…"

Since he was a guy…

"I'll co-" Ange stopped and turned to face the girls staring at their conversation.

The class rep, realizing that Ange stopped because of them, smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, Ange-san. We can always go to the ice cream parlor any other day. Please go."

"Yeah!" The girls chorused, "Just promise us that Ange-san will come next time, okay?"

"Aww…" Battler scratched his cheek, "Now I feel bad…"

Juza laughed and teased his boss, "You really have bad timing, boss."

"Oh, shut up!" Battler ordered, trying to hide his embarrassment. Everyone, other than Battler, laughed. Battler grinned and said, "Okay, next time, I'm bringing all of you to that ice cream parlor! Of course, I'm treating."

"Eh? Really?"

"Kya! Ange-san's Onii-chan is so nice!!!"

"Boss, can I come too?" Juza asked, raising his hand.

"Sure but I'm not treating you." Battler said, smirking triumphantly at Juza. Juza looked down as if defeated and the girls laughed.

Ange walked towards Juza and patted his head, "Don't worry, Juza. I'll treat you, okay?"

Juza turned to face Ange and gave her puppy dog eyes as he said, "Ah, Ange-san, you are like the water in the desert your brother has thrown me in."

"Hey!" Battler shouted and the girls all laughed.

Ange smiled at the girls and said, "Onii-chan never breaks his promise. Next time, let's all eat together with Onii-chan, okay?"

"Okay, Ange-san." The girls chorused. Battler opened the door and Ange went inside, smiling at the girls. The girls waved at Ange as the car started.

Inside the car, Battler and Ange also waved at the girls. As Juza drove the car to the lane, Battler smiled at Ange and commented, "They seem nice."

"I guess." Ange replied, staring outside. Battler scratched his cheek, unable to continue the conversation. As soon as silence enveloped the car, Ange asked, "Onii-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Did that lady come again?" Ange asked. Of course, Battler knew that Ange was talking about Sumadera Kasumi, the younger sister of Ange's mother, Kyrie. Battler smiled and pulled Ange closer. Ange leaned unto Battler and whispered, "Ange's going to stay with Onii-chan, right?"

"Of course." Battler replied, "I won't let them take my only sister away from me."

A year ago, the Sumadera family began to express their desire to take care of Ange. Of course, Battler knew this was all a farce as the Sumadera family's main aim was to coerce Battler in supporting them financially using Ange as a shield. Battler had destroyed all of their attempts and they could not truly do anything for Battler was considered as an adult and Ange's guardian. But that does not stop them from threatening Battler and harassing Ange by going to her school and anywhere they may find her. That was one of the main reasons why he had ordered Juza to guard Ange. Inwardly, Battler thought on how different Kyrie was to the rest of the Sumadera family, especially to Sumadera Kasumi.

"Don't worry…" Battler whispered, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Ange nodded and smiled, hugging Battler, "Onii-chan and Juza is with me. Everything will be alright."

The rest of the car ride was covered in a pleasant silence. They reached the police district and Juza helped Ange get off the car. Battler took Ange's hand and they went inside. Juza stayed on the car and sighed, repeating Ange's words in his mind.

"_Onii-chan and Juza is with me. Everything will be alright."_

Juza smiled and closed his eyes. He had to make sure that Ange's words stay true, right?

The police officer brought them down the evidence room and showed them the boxes that held the family's belongings the moment of their deaths. Battler opened one and tears swelled up from his eyes as he saw the glasses of the person he considered as his older brother, "George-aniki…"

The police officer that had been guiding them seemed embarrassed and thought that he should give them some privacy. The police officer bowed and left, telling them to call him if they needed help in carrying the boxes. Battler thanked the officer and bowed. As soon as they heard the door closed, Battler wiped the tears off his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and looked at Ange. Ange nodded in understanding. Ange closed her eyes and spread her arms, whispering something. The entire room's atmosphere shifted, as if the room had frozen. Next to Battler, MARIA appeared and told Battler, "This barrier can only last for a few minutes. The anti-magic toxin is too great even for Ange-chan! Hurry!"

Battler nodded and took his black book from inside his jacket. Flipping the book open, Battler stopped at a page with a certain magic circle was drawn. Battler ordered, "I shall give you a form that I desire. Now, heed my call and do what I order you."

The magic circle began to dissolve and turn into ashes… golden ashes. The ashes formed a single golden butterfly which fluttered towards the thousand evidence boxes. The golden butterfly stopped at a certain box, its id number similar to the id numbers of the boxes that held the family's belongings. The golden butterfly scattered to golden ashes. MARIA noticed Ange has began straining herself and said, "I'll help Ange-chan. You know what to do right, Battler?"

Battler frowned and replied, "In theory…"

"Uu, uu. Stop wasting time! Just believe!" MARIA ordered and she closed her eyes and reached her staff up in the heavens. The barrier Ange had placed grew stronger with MARIA's magic.

Battler stared at the box and whispered, "Hey. You guys can hear me, right? Answer me."

A chorus of voices answered Battler from inside the box. Battler frowned, "Okay, okay. Stop fighting! Stop shouting! I don't have time. I can't open this box without leaving evidences. You have to help me out here, okay?"

A single voice answered him. Battler smiled, recognizing the voice, "Just what I expected from the oldest. Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to envision all of you in something that can get out of the box. I want you to come to me as soon as you can, okay?"

A single answer from the seven different voices replied to him. Battler nodded and focused, "Forget your form for now and accept the form I wish for you to have. Come to me…"

With those words, gold dust began to flow out from the box. Soon, the gold dust took forms of butterflies, each coming towards Battler. Battler let the butterflies land on his hand. As soon as seven butterflies landed on his hand, the gold dust had disappeared. Battler motioned the butterflies to hide inside his jacket. As soon as they were tucked safely inside, Battler rushed towards Ange and tapped her shoulder. Ange dropped her hands and opened her eyes. Battler smiled at Ange, "Thanks, Ange."

Ange smiled back. The barrier fell and MARIA disappeared. The door opened and the officer looked at them. He found the two siblings next to each other, Ange clutching Maria's bag in her arms while Battler was patting her head. He couldn't tell them that there was something wrong with the camera in the evidence room just a few minutes ago and approached them. Not noticing anything wrong with the other boxes, he faced the siblings and asked, "Would you like help, Ushiromiya-san?"

Battler smiled gratefully at the officer, "Thank you. Can you… Can you take that box?"

The officer nodded and took one of the boxes. Battler took the remaining two boxes, letting Ange take Maria's bag. The officer escorted them back to their car and placed the boxes on the back sit. Juza nodded his thank to the officer and Battler waved at him as the officer returned to the station. As soon as Battler sat inside the car, Juza was surprised to hear clunking sounds. Turning around, he saw seven demonic-decorated stakes on the car floor. Battler and Ange smiled sheepishly at Juza. Juza raised an eyebrow, "Boss… did you sneak out evidences?"

"Floor it, Juza! Floor it!" Battler ordered, grinning at him. Juza rolled his eyes and drove away from the police station. As soon as they were on the road back to Battler's flat, Juza counted that there were seven stakes, each with different demonic designs.

"Can I ask how you did it, boss?" Juza asked.

Ange giggled and answered, "We used magic and Onii-chan turned them into butterflies."

"Ah, I see." Juza nodded. When he glanced at Battler, he saw him twirling one of the stakes nonchalantly. Juza sighed.

Battler probably hid the stakes in one of the boxes. No… Maybe he hid them in the bag Ange was holding. Ange couldn't take it anymore so she dropped the stakes accidentally. Yeah… that may work. With that theory in mind, Juza drove towards the parking lot and stopped in the reserved parking space. It was just about six in the evening. The things being shipped from Rokkenjima will probably arrive around eight. Juza and Battler took the boxes and walked towards the parking lot's elevator. Ange took out a card from her pocket. Ange inputted the pin code and swiped the floor card.

Battler's flat was on one of the highest floors of the building. It took the entire level and could only be accessed by inputting the pin code and swiping the floor card. Of course, only a few people know the pin code and there only existed three floor cards and Battler, Ange and Juza held one each.

The flat was similar to a small house. There was a living room that served as an entertainment room as well, a kitchen fully stocked, a bathroom and three other rooms that serves as sleeping quarters. Ange dropped her school bag on the sofa together with Maria's bag and proceeded to the kitchen. After checking the ref, Ange walked back towards the two men and asked, "Is curry alright for dinner?"

Juza and Battler dropped the boxes on the floor and nodded at Ange. Ange smiled and said, "Juza, help me cook."

"Yes, m'am." Juza replied jokingly and went to the kitchen. Battler was about to say he would help as well but Ange stopped him by giving him the seven stakes she had put in Maria's bag.

"Onii-chan has work, remember?" Ange reminded him playfully. Battler looked at the stakes at his hands for a moment and nodded.

"I'll help you next time, Ange." Battler said but Ange just shook her head.

"Just promise Ange that you'll let Ange see them too, okay?" Ange said, smiling at him. Battler chuckled and patted her head.

"Let you see them? You're studying with me, Ange. I'll make them serve you as well." Battler promised, smiling at Ange. Ange nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Battler observed them by the door of the kitchen. Seeing Ange smiling as she ordered Juza to peel the potatoes, Battler finally walked towards the middle door.

He opened the door and flicked on the lights. The room was spacious, as expected from the master's bedroom. But it was also empty. A queen-sized bed was by the wall on the left and next to it was a drawer with a lamp on top. By the right of the room, there was a cabinet that contained a mirror inside and most of Battler's clothes. Next to the cabinet was a mahogany bookcase which only contained two books, one of which was entitled 'Dante's Inferno'. Battler dropped the stakes on his bed and walked towards the end of the room and pulled the curtains. The entire wall was made of glass, showing the nightly sky and the glowing city. Battler closed his eyes and said, "What do I do now?"

MARIA appeared on Battler's bed, sitting comfortably on one of the end. MARIA looked at one of the stakes and said, "Battler is getting better at using magic circles and chanting but it took longer for you to master them because you work."

Battler smiled but did not look at MARIA as he replied, "Can't help it. I'm the head now so it's my responsibility."

"Uu…" MARIA closed her eyes and seriously told him, "Now, Battler needs to learn how to summon a type of 'furniture'. That's one of the most basic steps in summoning. Uu, uu…"

Battler noticed the annoyance in MARIA's voice and smiled as he faced her, "For the last time, I'm not summoning any goat-faced butlers."

"Uu, uu… That type of furniture is the easiest to summon. Because Battler doesn't want to, MARIA had to suggest this. Uu, uu… Making Ange your accomplice… Battler, you meanie!"

Battler laughed and approached MARIA, patting MARIA's head, "Thanks. For covering Ange…"

"Uu, uu…" MARIA smiled at Battler and took his hand away from her head. She placed one of the stakes on his hand and instructed, "Because Battler likes girls more, we're skipping the easiest part. These stakes will become the vessels for your summoning. For now, try summoning her. Now remember, Battler, you have to know which sister this is before summoning them. They get pretty upset if you mess them up."

Battler laughed and twirled the stake between his fingers. Which one was this?

Battler smiled as he felt a familiar feeling sweep inside him coming from the stake. Battler grinned, "Well, if it isn't my favorite 'nee-chan."

Battler closed his eyes and reached out the hand that was holding the stake. In deep concentration, Battler recited the words MARIA told him. "Come, try to remember. Try and remember what form you had…"

"Lucifer of Pride…"

A flash of light enveloped the entire room. MARIA faded once more and Battler felt something warm and smooth replace the cold rough texture of the stake he had been holding. When he noticed that the light had disappeared, Battler opened his eyes and smiled. In front of him was a black haired woman, dressed in revealing butler-like attire. She was bowing to him as he held her hand.

"Lucifer of Pride, at your service." Lucifer informed him, raising her head to see Battler.


	3. His Sins

Chapter 3: His Seven Sins

Disclaimer: Uu, uu… I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro ni.

Pairing: eventually Battler x Beato with Battler x everyone and Ange x Juza

Warning: Spoilers to Episode 1-5 of the sound novel, especially if you do not know the identity of the new Game master after episode 5.

Note: I have the habit of using honorifics in Japanese (like "Battler-sama" and "George-aniki") but I've been thinking if I should also use the honorific used for the witches (other than the "-sama") which is "-kou" (like "Bernkastel-kou" and "MARIA-kou") but I decided to go for the English equivalent like in the Witch Hunt translations as the honorific "-kou" may not be known by many of the readers of this fanfic. (little rant after this… don't mind it) The anime's finale was a disappointment in so many different ways (although I don't really hate DEEN for that… just… disappointed…)… but that doesn't deny the fact that the fanmade ending for ep 4 was really truer to the sound novel. For those that do not know it, just youtube it and search Umineko fanmade end.

Chapter 3: His Seven Sins

"… Um… Battler… sama…?" Lucifer asked softly. Battler had been holding her hand ever since he had summoned her, which was about approximately 8 minutes ago. Lucifer had began to feel uncomfortable and… well… a bit… embarrassed. As if he had wakened from a dream, Battler blinked.

"Huh?" Battler looked at their hands and laughed, "Sorry. I spaced out, didn't I?"

Battler backed away from Lucifer and rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly, "Still can't believe I managed to summon you in my first try."

Lucifer bowed once more to Battler as she gripped the hand he had been holding with her other hand and said, "It is quite a pleasure to be of service to you, Battler-sama."

Battler chuckled once more, his cheeks reddening because of embarrassment. With a forced, embarrassed smile, Battler teased Lucifer, "Calling me Battler-sama all of a sudden? Why the sudden formality?"

"It is only natural. Furniture such as I must know its place." Lucifer replied. Battler frowned at Lucifer's reply and was about to speak when MARIA appeared once more, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uu, uu." MARIA childishly shook her head and pouted at Battler, "Battler, you're not done yet."

At this, Lucifer immediately took away her hands from Battler and step back, bowing her head, "I apologize, Lady MARIA. I have kept Battler-sama from continuing."

Battler sighed and looked at the other stakes on his bed. Rubbing the back of his head, Battler smiled sheepishly and asked MARIA, "Can't I just summon them all in one go? I mean, calling each and every one of them one by one just seemed… well… repetitive?"

Lucifer immediately replied, "Of course you can, Battler-sama. Beatrice-sama used to do that as well."

Battler grinned at Lucifer's reply and nodded, "MARIA should have said that from the very beginning."

MARIA frowned at Battler's carefree attitude and looked away, pouting as she crossed her arms. MARIA closed her eyes and warned, "Be my guest but don't go coming to MARIA when they try and kill you all at the same time. Uu, uu…"

Battler chuckled and outstretched his hands, "I have a beautiful woman here to protect me, right?"

Lucifer, brimming with pride because of Battler's praise, bowed immediately and said, "I will certainly protect you, Battler-sama."

Battler nodded and closed his eyes. Battler began to chant softly, "Now, try to remember. Remember what forms each of you have…"

One by one, the stakes on Battler's bed began to float and glow in a gold-like color. Each of them began to shake as Battler said their names, "Leviathan of Envy… Satan of Wrath… Belphegor of Sloth… Mammon of Greed… Beelzebub of Gluttony… Asmodeus of Lust…"

"Come and remember, sisters of Purgatory, the forms that each of you had. Remember…" Battler grinned as he opened his eyes, "How beautiful each of you was. How big your asses were…"

At those words, the stakes began to strike at every direction, ricocheting all over the room in a mad frenzy. MARIA sighed and disappeared with an 'hmp!' expression.

"Battler-sama!" Lucifer shouted as she rushed to Battler's side, her right arm glowing as a blade appeared on the back of her hand. She reached in time to parry an incoming stake aimed at Battler's chest. The stake fell on the floor, transforming to a young woman with wavy green hair, the stake of envy, Leviathan.

Leviathan began to cry and glare at Lucifer with a pouting mouth as she whined, "It's not fair! How come only Onee-sama gets to be summon alone?!"

Battler didn't have time to react as Lucifer side-stepped behind him, striking the stake aimed at his back. The stake ricocheted towards the wall and transformed to a young woman with curly white hair, the stake of wrath, Satan. Satan clicked her tongue in anger as she shouted, "Onee-sama! Since when did you such power?! And shut up, Levi-nee!!!"

Lucifer didn't pay any attention to Satan as she parried a stake aimed at Battler's neck. Lucifer's eyes widened as she realize that another stake was behind the one she parried and flew passed her. Lucifer growled and twirled around, slashing diagonally. Her blade missed Battler by an inch and managed to parry the other stake. Both stakes went flying in opposite directions, one of them taking the form of a young woman with long dark hair tied to a ponytail on one side, the stake of sloth, Belphegor, while the other took the form of a young woman with long brown hair, the stake of greed, Mammon. Belphegor smiled as she said, "How about taking a break, Onee-sama? I'll take care of the other two for you."

Mammon pouted and crossed her arms as she said, "Onee-sama! You should have let me be. I should have been the only one to injure Battler-sama."

Lucifer glared at Mammon briefly before twirling once more and slashing horizontally, parrying the remaining two stakes with one strike. The two stakes twirled away from Lucifer and Battler and transformed to two young women who immediately hugged each other as they landed on the floor. One of them was a young woman with short curly blond hair tied to two ponytails, the stake of gluttony, Beelzebub, while the other was a young woman with long blond hair tied to two ponytails as well, the stake of lust, Asmodeus.

"I'm hungry…" Beelzebub said in a tired voice, "Battler-sama looks so tasty…"

"Kyyaa!" Asmodeus hugged Beelzebub and giggled, "Is it just me or did Battler-sama look so hot all of a sudden? I wanted to impale him!"

As all the sisters were now present in their human form, all of them stared at Battler. Lucifer crossed her arms and said, "Now, all of you, be serious as we are in front of our new maste-"

"Kyyaa!!!" Lucifer was thrown aside as Asmodeus suddenly pushed her. Battler stepped back as Asmodeus began hugging him, rubbing her cheek on his cheek, "I've missed you, Battler-sama! Hmmm? What's this? Battler-sama, did you start working out?"

"Ahhh! That's not fair!" Leviathan and Mammon shouted at the same time. Mammon rushed and hugged Battler from behind, trying to push Asmodeus off.

"I've been meaning to do this before you!" Mammon said.

"That's so not true!" Asmodeus shouted back.

"Wait- Oi- Sto- AH! Levi-!" Battler shouted as Leviathan suddenly hugged his leg.

"I want to hug Battler-sama as well!" Leviathan said with tears flowing from her eyes, hugging Battler's leg tighter.

"Wai-Wait! I can feel your- Ah!" Battler screamed as he felt something bit his other leg. Looking down, Beelzebub was hugging his other leg, biting his leg.

"Battler-sama taste good…" Beelzebub said drowsily as she bit deeper.

"Ouch! Beel-"

"Stop it, all of you! You're all only being an annoyance to Battler-sama!!!" Satan shouted at her sisters.

"Shouldn't that also be you, Satan-nee?" Belphegor said. Satan blushed as she was hugging Battler's arm.

"I-I-I… I'm stopping them! Now, let go!!!" Satan shouted, making Battler winced as he took the direct blow of Satan's shout.

"Satan, too loud- Ah! Bel-"

"Please allow me to make you comfortable, Battler-sama." Belphegor said as she hugged Battler's other arm and began to pull him towards her.

"You just want Battler-sama all for yourself!" Leviathan, who was hugging the leg opposite of Belphegor's side, hugged Battler's leg tighter. Satan began to pull Battler as well.

"Ow-ow-ow- Stop pull-"

"All of you, STOP IT!!!" Lucifer shouted as she tackled Battler in an attempt to tackle Mammon. Battler lost his balance and they all fell on the floor. Battler fell on Asmodeus' chest while Mammon and Lucifer fell on his back. Satan and Belphegor fell on each of Battler's side while Leviathan and Beelzebub managed to continue hugging Battler's legs as they also fell.

"Kyaa! Battler-sama is on top of me!" Asmodeus shouted, pressing Battler's head forward.

"Huh… soft… Ah! Stop! Beelzebub, don't-!"

"Boss…" All of them stopped when the door opened, revealing Juza in a blue apron who was staring at them with a blank expression.

Battler raised his head and tried to speak, "Ju-Juza- this isn't-"

Juza immediately closed the door and Battler heard Juza's and Ange's voice from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong, Juza?"

"Nothing. Boss is just busy with adult stuff…"

"No! That's not true!!!" Battler shouted as he stood.

"Ahh!" All of the stakes other than the youngest shouted as they fell on the floor. Battler backed away from all of them and inhaled deeply, exhaling it slowly. Battler stared at the young women on the floor and cleared his throat.

"Sisters of Purgatory…" The Endless Sorcerer said with a serious expression. All of them got up and lined properly, bowing at him in a graceful dancer-like posture.

"Sisters of Purgatory, at your service…" They all said.

The oldest looked up and smiled proudly as she said, "We are please to be of service to you, Endless Sorcerer, Battler-sama."

Battler nodded, pleased at himself, but sighed in resignation, "Okay, first things first. Can you guys stop calling me: 'Battler-sama'? It… Well… I'm not use to it."

"We cannot do that, Battler-sama!" Lucifer shouted, staring at Battler, "It would be a failure for furniture such as us if we do not acknowledge our master properly!"

"But-"

Lucifer cut him off and continued, placing her hand on her chest, "Please allow us to call you by that, Battler-sama. It is an honor to be your furniture."

The oldest bowed once more and apologized, "Forgive me, Battler-sama. I… may have overstepped my place."

Battler laughed and shook his head, "Nah. It's okay. I just realized… when you girls were calling me that… it's…"

Battler looked away as he rubbed the back of his head and whispered, "It felt nice… when I heard it from you guys…"

"Battler… sama…?" Lucifer asked unsurely. Confusion appeared on the sisters' faces at Battler's words. They did not know that the reason why Battler didn't like being called 'Battler-sama' was because he was used to being called such a title by others who sounded insincere and with voices laced with hidden motives.

Before Battler could reply, they all heard a knock and Juza's voice called out, "Boss, is it PG-13 in there?"

Battler groaned and covered his eyes with one of his hands, knowing it was useless to try and explain, "Yes. Come in."

As the door opened slowly, something registered to Battler's mind. Juza's head peeked inside and looked around, "Am I bothering?"

"Kyyaa! Since when did Battler-sama have such a hot guy near him?!" Asmodeus shouted, placing her hands on her cheeks as she stared at Juza.

"Mind your manners, Asmodeus!" Satan shouted once more.

"It's not like he can hear us." Asmodeus mumbled, pouting at Satan.

"Uhh…" Juza scratched his cheek, "I can hear you just fine, miss…"

"Eh?" At that comment, the sisters stared at Juza.

"B-But the anti-magic toxin should have-" Lucifer started, her words becoming as soft as whispers that Juza cannot hear.

"Huh? Anti-magic what?"

"Juza!" Juza was taken by surprise as his boss suddenly grabbed his shoulders and took him inside, "Are you saying that you can see them?"

"If by them, you mean these pretty young ladies with really revealing outfits that can only be considered as cosplay, then yes, boss, I can see them perfectly." Juza replied, not sure what his boss wanted.

"Kyaa! He called me pretty!"

"Shut up! He called all of us pretty!"

"And you're seeing them as women with big breasts and cute asses, right? Not deadly stakes? Right?" Battler asked, turning Juza to face him. Juza nodded slowly, really, really confused at the moment. Belphegor and Mammon whispered something to their oldest sister who nodded and stared at Juza.

"Boss, why would I see them as deadly sta- Oh." Juza cleared his throat and asked, "Boss… do you need some more… uhh… play-time with them? 'Cause I can just tell Ange-san we should eat without you since you'll be busy… with… these young ladies…"

"Play-time?" Battler's eyes widened at what Juza was implying and tried to defend him self, "No! It's not like tha-"

"If I may speak." The oldest of the sisters spoke, walking towards them and grabbing one of Battler's hands off Juza's shoulder, "We are not yet done, Battler-sama."

"Wait-"

Lucifer pulled Battler away from Juza. Belphegor and Mammon took both of his arms and kept him from moving, making Leviathan whimper in jealousy as she wanted to take one of Battler's arms as well. Lucifer stared at Juza and said coldly, "If you would please leave, this is a private matter between us sisters and Battler-sama."

Juza's eyes widened for a second before staring at his boss, "Sisters? Woah, boss… That's… hardcore…"

"No! Let me exp-"

"Hai!" Asmodeus pounced on Battler, cutting off his speech with her breasts once more.

Juza cleared his throat and bowed, "Well then. I… better be going. Take your time, boss."

Juza closed the door behind him, leaving Battler alone with the seven sisters. Asmodeus backed away and Battler shook his head, "Damn it. I think I like being impaled by you girls better than these. Now Juza think I'm one of those men with fetishes for cosplay and sisters and- AH!"

"We have a more pressing issue to address, Battler-sama." Lucifer informed him, nodding at Belphegor and Mammon. They guided Battler to sit on the foot of his bed and all of the sisters rushed to form a line behind their oldest sister. Lucifer cleared her throat and said, "That man can see us."

Battler nodded and crossed his arms, "Yeah. That's been bothering me… But couldn't it be because we're inside this room. I mean, this room is more or less my primary base for conducting magic."

"The anti-magic toxin outside should have been great enough to destroy us. His anti-magic toxin should have made us invisible to his eyes." Lucifer countered, "Battler-sama… we're corporal."

"Corporal?" Battler repeated, "You mean you're flesh and blood, like humans?!"

Lucifer shook her head, "No. I was able to summon my blade to protect you. And… Levi."

"Yes, Onee-sama!" Leviathan transformed to her stake form and aimed towards Battler. She missed Battler, managing to scratch his cheek but impaled a moth by the wall. Of course, all of it was intentional. Nevertheless, Leviathan transformed back to her human form and bowed, "I'm sorry, Battler-sama!"

"We can still transform to our stake form, wound and kill. By corporal, I mean we can be seen by others. But for that to happen-" Lucifer grew silent, unable to truly understand the reasoning why they were corporal. Leviathan hurried back to the line and the oldest of the sisters shook her head and continued, "I'm sorry, Battler-sama. I… cannot fully understand why this is happening."

Battler noticed how ashamed Lucifer that she was unable to arrive at the truth she wished to know. Battler sighed and smiled, standing. With a grin, Battler patted Lucifer on the head, saying to her, "Its okay, Lucifer. You've provided more than enough information for me. Thank you."

Lucifer's eyes shimmered with happiness at being thanked and she smiled proudly. Battler took his hand off and looked at the empty space and called out, "MARIA. Come out. I know you can hear me."

The witch of origin appeared once again and walked towards him. Before Battler could explain, MARIA smiled at him and said, "MARIA knows. No need to explain it, Battler."

MARIA stared at Battler for a while before staring at the sisters. After a few minutes of silence, MARIA nodded as if she got it and stared back at Battler, "Battler… what is your title?"

"Uhh… Well… Golden Sorcerer... right? I mean that's my only tit- Ow!" Battler groaned as the young witch hit his head with her staff. MARIA glared at Battler.

"Battler! You're other title is 'Endless Sorcerer'. Uu, uu." MARIA childishly said her most favorite phrase and continued, "That's why I scolded you when you said you were 'golden sorcerer-sama' to that man. You're forgetting that you have two title."

Battler laughed and rubbed the part his cousin and witch-mentor hit, "Sorry. Yeah, my titles are 'Endless Sorcerer' and 'Golden Sorcerer'. What does that have to do with-"

He stopped when MARIA raised her staff and pointed it to Battler as she reminded her cousin, "One of your powers is to resurrect something endlessly. As long as you believe in it, it will be resurrected to the image you use."

"MARIA. Sorry but I can't see how tha-" Battler stopped as he remembered one of the pieces of information Lucifer gave him.

_The anti-magic toxin outside should have been great enough to destroy us._

"I'm…" Battler turned towards the sisters and said, "I'm resurrecting all of you endlessly."

The witch of origin smiled and nodded, "Uu, uu. Battler understood!"

"Even if the anti-magic toxin outside should be killing the sisters, Battler is protecting them with his endless magic." MARIA explained, waving her staff towards the sisters.

"Then, Battler-sama is using his endless magic to materialize us. But that would-" Mammon shook her head and explained, "It should be hard for Battler-sama since he's resurrecting us all at the same time!"

"Well…" MARIA frowned and tried to explain, "Battler's body is that of a piece. In a sense, he's using magic that isn't really part of his piece-self… Although it should be hard… no… maybe…"

MARIA stared at Battler and said, "It may be the distance. Battler is being protected by his 'endless nine' barrier. What if… what if Battler is creating a reverse barrier around him?"

"A reverse barrier?" Battler frowned, "Like… I'm projecting an 'endless nine anti-'anti-magic' barrier' or maybe an 'endless nine anti-toxin barrier'?"

"Uu." His cousin nodded excitedly, "A barrier that keeps all magical being safe from the anti-magic toxin. That would explain how they were able to materialize and be seen by others."

"That's so cool, Battler-sama!" The sisters cheered as they heard MARIA's explanation.

Battler looked at the ground with a serious expression, making the sisters quiet down as they waited for Battler to react. Battler stared at the sisters then at his cousin before asking, "If I am projecting such a barrier… Would that mean they will disappear if they leave that barrier?"

MARIA shook her head, "Not disappear… destroyed."

The sisters gulped. The witch of origin continued, "Being away from that barrier would mean they would be surrounded by the anti-magic toxin."

"I see…" Battler mumbled, shaking his head, "Ah. This is useless. All useless."

"Battler-sama… Do you wish for us to be able to materialize far from you?" Lucifer asked. Her master smiled sadly.

"Well… It would be nice if it was possible…" Battler said. The sisters knew that Battler was purposely leaving something out. Lucifer looked at her younger sisters and they nodded in understanding. Lucifer nodded to them as well and addressed MARIA.

"Lady MARIA." Lucifer lowered her head as she asked, "Is it possible for Battler-sama to project his barrier to us, instead of projecting it to his self?"

Battler looked at Lucifer, "What do you mean, Lucifer?"

The oldest of the sisters turned towards Battler and let Mammon reply for her, "We're asking Lady MARIA if it is possible for you to create a separate barrier for each of us. That way, we can remain corporal even if we are away from you."

MARIA frowned in deep thoughts and replied, albeit reluctantly, "It is… possible. All of you are directly linked to Battler as his furniture… and magic is the power of belief. We are unsure how far Battler's barrier goes but if Battler believes in it, then his endless magic should be able to make it happen. But…"

MARIA sighed and shook her head, "Battler still doubts his magic. You can even say that this 'anti-toxin' barrier is a fluke."

"Hey. You sound like you don't have confidence in me." Battler joked but MARIA simply stared at him.

"MARIA does have confidence in Battler. It's Battler that does not have confidence in himself." MARIA replied, "Battler does not have confidence in his magic."

"Well…" Battler looked away. He cannot deny it. Although he had been working hard trying to master everything MARIA taught him and what he taught himself ever since his visit to Rokkenjima two years ago, he still had doubts. Maybe that was how he managed to create this 'fluke'. Because he knew he could reject it any moment, he subconsciously created a barrier to protect his magic. But of course, even now, he could easily theorize each of his 'magical' experience with twisted logic that denied the very existence of magic. He tried not to think about it because of the pain MARIA experienced during his visit but…

… It still existed…

… Doubt… still existed in his heart…

"Then…" Lucifer closed her eyes and nodded as if she understood something. She turned towards her sisters and said, "We'll do this with 'rock-paper-scissors'!"

"Yes, Onee-sama!" Her sisters replied instantly. They gathered to a circle, leaving their master and the witch of origin in the dark as they all said in unison, "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Ehhh!" They jeered as Lucifer smiled triumphantly.

"How come all of us used scissors?!" Satan shouted.

"Not fair! How come Onee-sama gets everything!?" Leviathan whined, tears filling her eyes.

Lucifer paid no heed to her younger sisters complains and approached Battler, "Battler-sama. We cannot fully understand your resistance to our world but we do understand one thing."

Lucifer backed away and began walking towards the wall made of glass. Battler walked towards Lucifer and called out, "Oi. What are you-"

Leviathan and Satan moved to block Battler from approaching Lucifer. Lucifer closed her eyes and ran towards the wall. The sorcerer's and the witch's eyes widened as they realized what the prideful sister planned to do and Battler rushed towards Lucifer, "STOP!"

Leviathan and Satan grabbed him and stopped him from approaching Lucifer's retreating form. Lucifer jumped towards the wall, momentarily being transparent as she passed through the glass wall to the outside. Lucifer's form began to float and she giggled as if pleased at herself, twirling to face her sisters and her master, "Unbelievable! Battler-sama, your barrier is still present even when I am outside!"

"That's nice." Battler replied quickly as he ordered, "Now get back here this instant! We don't know how-"

"That's right. We don't know." Lucifer said, nodding as her red eyes shined in determination. Her form began to float away from them as she said, "Lucifer of Pride, the oldest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory, will now go."

"Go? Go where?" Battler's eyes widened once more as Lucifer smiled at him. Battler shouted, "No! Lucifer!!!"

Lucifer paid no heed and turned around. As if carried by the wind, Lucifer began to fly away from them, her hands outstretched. The wind felt nice on her face, Lucifer closed her eyes and smiled. It was the first time she would be able to fly this far from her master in a toxin infested world. She felt light, as if a gentle presence was enveloping her, protecting her. Lucifer giggled and twirled as she flew, staring at the lights beneath her.

She stopped as she felt a sudden cold blast in front of her. She smiled sardonically and said, "It seems that this is as far as Battler-sama's barrier can go."

She could hear Battler's voice calling her, _"That's nice! Now, get back here!"_

She shook her head and placed her closed fist by her chest, "The reason why Battler-sama asked such a thing was for Ange-sama, right?"

The silence from Battler's side was all she needed for an answer. She smiled and stared at the sky ahead of her, almost appearing endless to her, "Battler-sama's barrier last as big as the entire Rokkenjima in a circular fashion. I… I can see it…"

Of course, she was speaking of the faint golden barrier that was only visible to furniture such as she, directly linked to her master. She smiled, "This isn't enough."

"_What do you mean, Lucifer?! It's more than enou-"_

"We will not be able to materialize to protect Ange-sama with just this length if Battler-sama must leave." She reasoned and grew determined once more, "Battler-sama, you may still doubt your very own magic and my… no… our words may not be able to satisfy that doubt. But… But even if that is true… there is one thing that we, as your furniture, shall not doubt."

She closed her eyes and heard the voices of her sisters. All of them knew what it was. She nodded and said, "We believe in you, Battler-sama."

"_Lucifer…"_

"The toxin in this entire world is not enough to destroy that!" Lucifer said proudly, rushing out of the barrier. She passed easily and was met by a sudden gust of what appeared to be wind. Lucifer screamed in pain as her entire body began to hiss, the toxin felt like acid to her.

"_Lucifer! Stop it!!!"_

"This… is not enough…" Lucifer said stubbornly, flying forward. The wind felt like blade, slashing her over and over again. But although the pain was unbearable, Lucifer still continued to fly… over the lights, over the seas, over the islands… She passed many islands, so many people with different traits. Against the glowing moon, Lucifer's form continued to fly as if it was a speeding jet.

Lucifer stopped and floated, breathing heavily, her entire form drench in her own blood and sweat. The toxin was taking its toll on her, her vision was becoming blurry by the second, her entire body hissing as smoke appeared all over it as if she was being cooked and breathing was hard as the very air she took pierce her. But still, Lucifer proudly proclaimed, "I… I am now on the very opposite side of the world from you, Battler-sama."

Lucifer coughed blood and she covered her mouth.

"_LUCIFER! YOU IDIOT! You'll be destroyed!"_

Lucifer smiled at her blood stained hand and nodded, "Yes-"

Lucifer coughed once more, clutching her stomach and writhing in agony, "As… As long as Battler-sa- COUGH! COUGH! As long as Battler-sama does not help- COUGH –me… I… I…"

Lucifer couldn't continue, coughing furiously. Lucifer bit her bottom lip and looked up as she forced her cough down to continue, "I… will… disappear…"

With that said, Lucifer lost all of the will power she had left. Her eyes closed and her form began descending down in a frightening pace. As she descends, the wind cut her body over and over again, forming a line of blood and smoke everywhere.

"_LUCIFER!!! UWWOOOOO!!!"_

A sudden surge of gold light appeared from Lucifer. Her form stopped its descent and Lucifer's eyes opened slowly. A smile appeared on her face as she whispered, "See… I knew… you could do it… Battler-sama."

Back at Battler's room, the remaining six sisters smiled. Battler was on the floor, trying to control his breathing. With a forced smile, Battler replied, "You are an idiot, Lucifer…"

"Amazing…" The witch of origin said, clapping her hands, "Battler! You managed to project a barrier around Lucifer!"

"I… I just wanted to save her…" Battler replied. For that anguishing moment all that came into his mind was to save Lucifer. No doubts, no theories… just… to save her…

Her descending form, projecting inside his mind during that moment, overlapped with his memories…

The memories of the original Endless Sorcerer Ushiromiya Battler…

_Ange's tight embrace kept him from turning around. Blood covered his hands…_

_Beato's form turned into dust as he tried to touch her sleeping form…_

In that instance, all that Battler knew was that he didn't want to lose anyone anymore.

Never again…

Battler sighed and leaned on the foot of his bed, groaning, "That… That was really idiotic, Lucifer."

"_It's not over yet, Battler-sama." _Battler frowned as he heard Lucifer's tired but happy voice, _"Everyone!"_

The remaining sisters smiled and nodded, "Yes! Onee-sama!"

Battler saw them began running towards the glass wall, "Oh, no way in HELL!!!"

Battler jumped to his feet and ran after the remaining sisters. They giggled and jumped but Battler was able to catch Beelzebub, locking her by placing his arm around her neck, "Ah!"

"Get back here!!!" Battler ordered the remaining sisters. They all giggled and teased their captured sister.

"Awww… Look at Little Beelzebub. Poor dear." Mammon teased and they all giggled.

"I wanted to be the one captured by Battler-sama!" Leviathan said, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, come down and let me capture you!" Battler replied to Leviathan before addressing the others, "Get back here! NOW!"

"Oh no… Battler-sama seems serious…" Asmodeus said, not wanting Battler to be angry at her and her sisters. Belphegor simply smiled.

"Although I wished for you to rest as much as possible, we must use this moment, Battler-sama." Belphegor said to Battler before nodding at Satan. Satan nodded in understanding and glared at Beelzebub.

"What are you waiting for?!! GET OVER HERE, NOW!!!" Satan ordered. Beelzebub nodded and opened her mouth.

"You have to be kidding me- OUCH!!!" Battler shouted in pain as Beelzebub dug her teeth on his arm as deep as she could. Battler's hold loosened and Beelzebub used this to her advantage, dropping to her knees and dashing towards the wall.

"BEELZEBUB!!!" Battler shouted as Beelzebub jumped towards the glass wall. They all giggled as Beelzebub floated towards them and turned back towards Battler. They all lined up and bowed.

Leviathan, being the second to the oldest, announced, "The remaining six sisters will now go."

"No! STOP!!!" Not paying any heed to Battler's command, the six sisters continued to giggle as they flew into different directions, all flying farther and farther away from Battler. MARIA observed in silence for a while before turning her attention back at her cousin.

"Battler! If you don't project them with barriers, they'll be destroyed!"

"But all at once-"

"Uu!!! Stop thinking and believe! Your magic is endless! Just believe!!!" MARIA ordered, stomping her feet as if she was throwing a fit.

Believe? Isn't that what he was lacking?

"Damn it. Damn it. It's useless. It's all useless!" Battler said, pounding his fists on the floor. This was just different from his 'magical experience' with Ange. He could easily debunk that one with his twisted theories but this…

He spent more than a hundred years doubting, not believing… How can he, all of a sudden, just-

"_What do you wish to do, Battler-sama?!" _Lucifer's voice resounded inside his head. Battler gripped his head tightly as Lucifer's voice was accompanied by the painful whimpers and groans of the other six sisters as they have passed his barrier.

"_Battler-sama!"_

"_It… hurts…"_

"_I… I can still-!" _

Battler shook his head, trying to focus, forcing himself to believe… but…

… He couldn't…

"_Battler-sama! Why did you summon us?!" _Lucifer's voice resounded in his mind, _"For what reason are you learning magic?!"_

"I…"

_His hand tried to reach out towards the figure next to him, bloodied. His vision blurred as he saw her once shining gold hair drench in blood. Cold laughter resounded around them, sadistic… mocking… _

"_Beato…"_

"I… want to save Beato…" Battler said, raising his head, "… I summoned you… All of you… to help me…"

"_And what do you wish to do at this very moment?"_

"Save you… Save all of you…" Battler replied, standing, "Save all of you and smack all you on the ass!!!"

The painful whimper and groans disappeared, replaced by tired but fulfilling giggles. Battler sighed, suddenly feeling that standing was too much work. With a tired sigh, Battler said, "If you're alive and kicking, say your name and get back here… now."

"_Lucifer of Pride. Alive and traveling back."_

"_L-Leviathan of Envy… alive and… t-traveling back."_

"_Satan of Wrath. Alive and is on the way back."_

"_Belphegor of Sloth. Alive and going back. Battler-sama, if you would like, I can smack them for you."_

"_Mammon of Greed. Alive and already going back. Battler-sama, you have to smack me the hardest, okay?"_

"_Beelzebub of Gluttony. Hungry and going back. Can I eat after you smack me, Battler-sama?"_

"_Asmodeus of Lust. Alive and on the way! I can't wait, Battler-sama!"_

Battler groaned at the younger sisters' comments. It was a spur of the moment. He wanted to punish them for being morons but… "AHHH!!!"

Battler sighed after his shout, rubbing the back of his neck. MARIA giggled and approached Battler, patting his head as she said, "Good job, Battler. Good job."

Battler smiled and nodded, letting his cousin pat him like he was the younger one. Soon enough, the seven sisters returned to Battler, all with smiles on their faces. Battler stood and crossed his arms, "All of you dare to go against me. All of you… disobeyed me…"

The sisters looked down in shame. But they looked up when Battler said softly, "But… Thank you…"

The sisters smiled at each other and Asmodeus immediately turned her back, bending. Battler backed away, "W-W-Wait! That was-"

Soon enough, the other sisters had mimicked Asmodeus. Lucifer, blushing brightly, said, "This is shameful!"

"Ara!" Mammon smirked, "But Onee-sama. You look so happy!"

"I-I… That's not true!!!"

"Come on, Battler-sama! Just get it over with already!!!" Satan shouted.

"Nee, nee… I'm hungry… Battler-sama!"

"Kyyaaa! This is making me feel so tingly inside! Battler-sama!"

"Battler-sama, if you wish, I can do it for you."

"No! Battler-sama needs to be the one to do this!"

"Uu, uu." MARIA smiled and patted Battler's head using her staff this time, "No running away from their punishment, Battler. Kihihihihi."

"Damn it. It's useless! Useless!"

By the living room, Ange looked at her brother's room as the sounds and voices, mostly giggling, caught her attention once more. The little Ushiromiya turned her attention back at Juza and asked, "Juza… What's Onii-chan doing inside?"

Juza, who had been enjoying his tea, regretted drinking it. Seeing Juza coughing, Ange rushed towards his side and soothed his back, asking innocently, "Juza?"

"Let's just say…" Juza looked at the door leading to his boss' room and smiled sardonically, "I am definitely not letting you enroll in a school that has blazers and vests for girls' uniform."

"Eh?" Ange blinked, unsure what Juza meant. Juza chuckled and smiled at Ange, patting her head.

"Boss may have a thing for those…"

After that… unique experience, Battler sighed and stared at the seven sisters now wreaking havoc on his bed. His cousin had long disappeared while he was… punishing the sisters, leaving him alone with his… well… furniture. After a few minutes, Belphegor smiled at him and asked, "Shall we rest for today, Battler-sama?"

Battler smiled sardonically and asked, "I'm guessing you want me to sleep on the bed… with all of you…?"

They giggled and nodded. Battler closed his eyes and said, "No thank- Oi!"

Battler was dragged to the bed by Satan and Belphegor. The seven sisters giggled as they pinned Battler to the bed. Lucifer rested on Battler's right arm while Satan rested on his left arm. Asmodeus rested on Battler's right chest while Mammon rested on his left. Leviathan rested horizontally, her face by the right side of Battler's face while Belphegor rested by his left side. Beelzebub rested on top of Battler's head. With a tired sigh, Battler closed his eyes. The entire activity drained him of any power to try and escape. It just seemed useless as he needed sleep… He… needed… rest…

_Battler opened his eyes. He was back in the rose garden of Rokkenjima once more. But this time, it was filled with golden roses all around. He was inside the arbor, the same place where his oldest cousin, the cousin he always looked up to as his brother, proposed to one of the most beautiful woman Battler knew. The table and chairs around the resting place were gone and he was sitting on the cold floor. But it didn't bother him. He was waiting for… who?_

_A golden butterfly fluttered towards him, followed by another and then another. Soon, golden butterflies fluttered around the resting place. He felt something leaned to him from behind. He heard rustling of clothes. With a soft smile, Battler closed his eyes and said, "This is a dream, right?"_

_Nothing answered him. He could easily turn around, see her. Even if this was a dream… _

_But Battler was afraid. He was afraid to reach out. He was afraid…_

_He was afraid that if he turned around, the dream would end._

_But still he leaned as well. He continued to smile. With a soft voice, he said, "Will you listen to me?"_

"_I want to see her… once more…" Battler chuckled, "I sound like that old geezer. But it's useless. All of it is useless. The old geezer wanted to see Beatrice, the golden witch… I want… I want to see Beato, that idiot that I didn't finish my fight with."_

"_I'll find her, save her… and…" Battler closed his hands to fists, "… end my match with her. Not to deny the existence of magic, the existence of witches… my very own existence or her existence… but…"_

_The entire place turned red as Battler continued, his words surrounding him in red, "… __**to take everything back…**__"_


End file.
